Something About You
by linajeanette
Summary: When Sienna McCall's father suddenly abandons her in the town of Beacon Hills, she realises that she has a lot more to live for. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

IM BACK ON THE FAN FICTION, YEAH! I have had NO motivation to write until now….. Teen Wolf. Thank god for Dylan O'Brien, hehe ;) ANYWAYYYYYYYY! This is my FIRST SHOT at a Teen Wolf fan-fic. Hope you like it

'Dad, where are you taking me?' Sienna McCall whispered, as her father pulled up at a house in the sleepy town of Beacon Hills. Her father stopped the car and turned to face her.

"Si, I can't look after you anymore. This place right here-'he gestured towards the house "this is the place you need to be. With your mother".

Sienna's eyes widened at the last words. He was expecting her to stay with the lady who had abandoned them, and pretend like everything is okay? How about, HELL NO!

"That bitch? The lady who didn't give a shit about us, kicked us out and the reason why we moved to Stratford? NO WAY DAD!'

"SIENNA, LISTEN TO ME" he yelled. He rarely raised his voice at his 16 year old daughter who looked like a split image of her mother, so this made Sienna sit up and pay attention.

"I can't look after you anymore. I know you are going to miss Stratford, and all your friends, but imagine how popular you are going to be when you say you where best friends with the Biebs!" he father chuckled, but Sienna still had a stern look on her face, so he cleared his throat and continued.

"You have to listen to me, Si. Your life is here now. With your mother, and your twin brother, Scott"

_Twin Brother? He never mentioned anything about me having a twin brother before! _ Sienna thought as she guided her attention back to her father. She had tears in her eyes. Of course she was going to miss her old life. But why was she here all of a sudden, getting abandoned again?

Sienna gathered her bags from the back seat and went to pull the door handle, when her dad grabbed her arm.

"I love you, Sienna, just remember that. And I always will. But your mother, she has always loved you, too. Promise me you will treat her with the same respect you show me"

Sienna smiled at her father, trying to hold back tears.

"Goodbye dad. I love you, too. And I promise I will, just for you" she said. She gave her father one last hug and walked out of the car. She watched her dad drive off in the red station wagon for one last time.

Sienna scurried up the stairs to the front door of the house and took a deep breath and she knocked. The sound echoed through the air.

_Here goes nothing _she thought as she heard a lady screech 'COMING' down the hall. The door swung open and Sienna's eyes once again widened. This was the first time in a long time she had seen her mother, she started to cry.

"Mum?" she whimpered

"SIENNA!" Melissa screeched, as she too broke down in tears, engulfed her daughter in a hug and escorted her inside.

TAAA DA! The end of the first chapter! And Scott and Stiles come in the NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you like this; I know there is a fair few fics like this, but I LOVE Teen Wolf and really wanted to write a fic! R&R and enjoy!

P.S- I'm Australian, and we are only up to episode 7 here… delayed I know, LOL!


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Heyaa thank you all so much for the alerts, I got like heaps! Anymore than any other story I've written! Even though there was one reviewer, a lot of people PM'd me to do another chapter! Don't be afraid to review, I like getting new ideas from people, as well as praise and constructive (not mean) criticism.**

Sienna and Melissa sat in the lounge with a cup of hot chocolate each, deep in conversation.

"So, you lived in Stratford? That's exciting! Did you know Justin Bieber?' Melissa laughed.

"Oh, mum just because I lived in Stratford does not mean I know Justin Bieber! But, yes I did know him, I was really good friends with him actually, until he became famous and every girl wanted him"

Melissa stared at the girl sitting next to her. Sienna reminded her so much of her 16 year old self, and she smiled. They continued on with the conversation, until Sienna's eyes drifted off to the shelf above the fire place, where a family portrait was situated. Melissa noticed and spoke.

"That's me and your brother-"

"Scott, I know. Dad told me.

Another picture caught Sienna's eye. This time it was of two guys, the one on the left, looking like a complete idiot with a goofy smile on his face was obviously Scott. But the other guy….

"That one is Stiles. He is always around here, he is practically my second son" Melissa laughed, as if though she was reading her mind. Sienna smiled.

_He sure is cute. I mean, those eyes; that smile…. Ughh! Seriously Sienna, you haven't even met the guy and you're already crushing!_

An hour or so had past until tiredness washed over Sienna.

"I'm kind of tired. I might go to bed" she stated. Melissa led her up to the spare room, which was often occupied by her son's best friend, Stiles. She spread new sheets as Sienna got ready for bed. Sienna quickly got into bed, it was a chilly night. As Melissa went to walk out, sienna cleared her throat.

"Hey mum"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you tuck me in?"

Melissa cocked her head to the side, a habit that Sienna had also adopted from her, and smiled.

"Sure sweety" as she pulled the sheets up to Sienna's chin.

"Goodnight mum" Sienna yawned.

"Goodnight, Si" she replied, kissing her forehead and closing the light and door behind her.

"Stiles shut it! My mum's asleep! If she finds out I'm home this late, I'm screwed!" Scott McCall hissed at his best friend, Stiles Stilinski as they walked into the house.

"Chill the hell out. Your mum is a nurse; she's used to staying up all night. You probably keep her up dreaming about Alison, anyway" Stiles sniggered, sticking his tongue out.

"Uncalled for" Scott hissed back, sliding a soda Stiles way across the table.

"Who are those bags for?" Stiles asked, pointing his head in the direction of Sienna's bags in the hall.

"Honestly, I dunno" Scott shrugged, as they continued their conversation about the lacrosse game they had just won.

They continued their conversation well into the night, until they realized it was past 2am.

"Man, I'm tired. Mind if I crash here tonight?" Stiles yawned, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Yeah, no problem"

"Thanks, Scott. Goodnight, and don't be too loud thinking about Alison" Stiles laughed, running up the stairs to the spare room to avoid the soda can that Scott aimed his way.

Stiles opened the door to the room and sighed. He was just so frustrated. About what? Love. Sex. Actually having a girl to call his. Actually having a girl to do things with, instead of dreaming about Lydia Martin.

"Ugh. Fuck my life" Stiles groaned as he slipped off his shirt to reveal his exquisite six-pack and muscular arms to a very amused Sienna, who was hiding inside the covers.

"What the hell" Sienna thought as she saw a guy around her age open the door to the room. She stared at him as he threw his shirt on the floor.

_I could get used to this _Sienna giggled and Stiles looked towards the bed, realizing that there was someone lying there. Sienna held her breath as he moved towards her

Stiles moved across the room and paced next to the bed until he got near the end. He saw eyes stare back at him, and he immediately knew it was a girl. Sienna giggled as Stiles sat on the end of the bed.

"Hi" he stammered, as he usually got nervous around girls and extened his hand out to Sienna. She pulled back the covers and engulfed him in a hug. Stiles couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing much at all- little pajamas shorts and a short talk top that barely covered her….

"It's so good to finally meet you, Scott!" she gushed.

"Uh, I'm not Scott. My name is Stiles, I'm Scott's best bud" he flashed an adorable smile Sienna's way.

"I figured I was just messing with you! Nice to meet you, Stiles" she laughed, hugging him again.

"I normally sleep in this bed" he blurted out.

_WHAT THE HELL STILES, PLAY IT COOL! SHE PROBABLY THINKS YOURE A DOUSHBAG NOW! Why is she making you feel like this, I mean, she is beautiful, but who is she and what is she doing here and will she be here forever and….._

"Well, if you like I can go sleep on the couch and you can have your bed back" Sienna chuckled, getting out of the bed. Stiles grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"No, stay. I'll go sleep on the couch, you're the guest here" he smiled. He stood up and went to walk out.

"Hey, Stiles?" Sienna called.

"Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you"

"It was nice meeting you too, Sienna" Stiles said as he walked downstairs with a goofy smile smeared across his face.

**TA DAAA! That's Le Chapter DE LA Second! It's much longer and the next chapter… Scott and Sienna get introduced to one another…. EXCITING! I love you all for alerting, but don't be afraid to review!**

**Oh, and episode 7 is showing in Australia tonight! I've already seen it, but hello who doesn't wanna see the teen wolf guys on a 50 inch plasma? Hehe!**

**AND, AND, AND IM MEETING TYLER AND CRYSTAL AT A CONVENTION NEXT MONTH! IM SO EXCITED! **

**Anyway, I hope you like it **


End file.
